parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Birth
Plot When Tia's Bed gets stolen by Tod and Jack in the Middle of the Night, her Blanket gets wet and her teacher, Mr. Nitch creates a Thunderstorm. The Kids in her Class chop down a Tree, but Tia is afraid to go down the Waterfall. But Tia and Tod, the Class Fox, go down a Waterfall anyway! Mr. Nitch revives Rhona, but she is tired from the Incident that happened on the Next Day. Alex's Bed is stolen that night instead, but he has the Same Problem. the Next Morning, Alex wakes up to a few Surprise Guests. That Night, Jan hears water in Bobby's Apartment and is bought inside by Tia. Tod causes Jan to drop a Handle as she turns down the Water. Bobby is dried and moans about the Apartment. Tia explains Jan is fixing the Pipe. Tia goes to Bed but Bobby can't sleep as Tia goes downstairs to check the Progress. Bobby falls asleep. But Jan consults the blueprint again and finds she's missing a curved pipe. Tod submerges himself again and appears with a paintbrush, then a straw. He finds a vacuum cleaner hose. Jan thinks it will work as a temporary fix, much to Tod's disappointment. Bobby wakes up and calls a Flock of Sheep, Tia stops the Sheep and tells them to think of a Quiet way to help him fall asleep. He recalls a Camping Trip he took without his Parents, Mike and Carol. and how the wind and bottlecaps made him fall right alseep. Tia has some bottlecaps and knows how to make a tent... Meanwhile, Jan tests the Tube and finds it works as a temporary pipe! Jan thanks Tod for his helpfulness, which infuriates him. Tia fashions a Tent on her Bed, which is Perfect for Him. She also gives Bobby bottlecaps to count. Jan arrives at the Door, reporting her sucess and due credit to Tod. Bobby and the sheep are finally asleep, which makes Tia sleep on his bed. The Next Day, Jan reports she does not want to take a Bath and her Mom, Margret Fretz calls Mr. Nitch. Arthur Read doesn't want to go to sleep that Night at 8:00, so his Mother, Jane Read calls her Friends on the Phone. Arthur falls asleep the Next Day until 11:00, when he goes to school. And the Next Day, he falls asleep at a Orphodontist Appointment Cast * Mr. Nitch- Himself * Kenny the Fox- Tod * Bones- Jack (Nightmare before Christmas) * Rhona's Mom- Tia's Mom (ZOOM) * Rhona's Dad- Tia's Dad (ZOOM) * Will's Mom- Carol Brady (The Brady Bunch) * Will's Dad- Mike Brady (The Brady Bunch) * John's Mom- Mandy's Mom Claire * Kayla's Mom- Margret Fretz * Ted's Mom- Jane Read (Arthur) * Colleen's Mom- Mom (Dexter's Labatory) * Tia's Mom- Polina Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) * Tia's Dad- Percy Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) * Rhona- Tia (ZOOM) * Will- Bobby (The Brady Bunch) * John- Alex (Wee Sing) * Kayla- Jan (The Brady Bunch) * Ted- Arthur Read (Arthur) * Colleen- Tamera (ZOOM) * Tia- Zowie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) Trivia * This is Polina Polie's Final appearance and the Only Appearance of Percy Polie Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes